This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having a display screen which is forming a curved surface.
Owing to their advantages for realizing the display devices in decreased thicknesses and in decreased weights, the liquid crystal display devices are finding spreading demands from displays for computers through cell phone terminals up to TVs. A flat screen is one of the features of the liquid crystal display devices, too.
Further, taking the advantage for decreasing the thickness, study has been forwarded to develop the liquid crystal display device as a flexible display. A development of this kind has been disclosed in, for example, “non-patent document 1”. The “non-patent document 1” has the following description. Namely, a liquid display panel is formed by holding ferroelectric liquid crystals dispersed in a polymer between two pieces of plastic substrates, and maintaining a gap between the substrates by using polymer poles. In this case, the back light, too, must be formed flexible. According to the “non-patent document 1”, this is realized by providing an LED by the side of the flexible light guide plate.
[Non-patent document 1] H. SATO et al., “A4-Sized LCDs with Flexible Light Guide Plate”, International Display Workshop (IDW), '06.